


Awkward conversation of the teen omega and his best friend

by cherrygoldlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Leaking, M/M, Medical Procedures, Omega Verse, Puberty, Self-Lubrication, omega biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles have a problem with his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward conversation of the teen omega and his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you to the amazing Maliwanhellfire for writing the Rite of Passage fic series! (GO and read them!) as they inspired this little drabble.
> 
> Second - enjoy reading this little drabble! ♥

"Stiles, I think you should go the a omegologist... You've been leaking for over a week now. That's not normal and you'll get yourself dehydrated!" 

"I'm fine Scott! It has only been fi-... ok, so maybe longer than five days, but..."

"No buts! Well, one butt, yours! Leaking to much!"

"And since when do you care so much about my butt, Scott? It's gross, buddy! You're my BMF not boyfriend! Over-share!"

Ok, so maybe the current phone conversation was his fault, because it was him who called Scott. But he only wanted to catch up, gossip and complain about school - normal teenage stuff, and not this, this… omega personal problems hotline!

"Scott, I swear, if it keeps on happening to Monday I'll... I'll go to Deaton, ok?"

"It's already Monday, you idiot..."

"NEXT Monday, Scott!" he exclaimed irritated. His butt felt gross and achy and kinda swollen maybe?

"How many tampons have you been through, dude, hm? Fifty?" 

"Pads! I don't use tampons, I never... so I don't wanna put anything in there...damn!" He face-palmed himself "I never wanted to share that... so! pads! Only like... thirty?"

"You never...? But, like... never ever? But you're an omega! And all girls..." he never managed to finish as Stiles exasperated half-shout filled the line. "TMI Scott! And I'm a boy omega, I have a penis, thank you very much!"  
"Ok, whatever, but go see Deaton tomorrow, ok? Or I'll tell mom"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me, buddy, I'm worried, you know?"

Stiles hid his face in his palm again, and admitted defeat. He really hated being an omega. It was the worst. All this hormones, and medical exams and now his overflowing-with-slick butthole. He read all about in already on Google, so yeah, he had a slight idea what it was all about, but he really, really didn't want his fears confirmed. He was surprised Scott didn't catch up on it, really. But maybe that meant they were incompatible as an alpha/omega couple, thank god. 

"Ok, I'll go..."

 

♥ ♥ ♥

 

Later on, sitting in the completely uncomfortable stirrup chair in the local omega clinic in the most horribly embarrassing position ever, with his legs up and apart, slick dripping steadily on the floor, Stiles heared the dreaded words...

"Looks like you're ready to be bred, Stiles!"

Fuck, he really hoped to put off his Fertility Rate away for at least a year more... or two... or forever.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
